Veteran Puella Dreams
by Storm Arashi
Summary: AU: Madoka Kaname when she gave birth to a witch free world was shattered...Her soul sent to another and was reborn as a child who was taken in by a kind rat mutant named Master Splinter and his four sons. Raised under the sewers of New York City Hamato Madoka has seen all the horrors her four brothers and father have encountered...But her own nightmares and darkness still linger.


The lair was silent..Or near silent. The most rough of the family members had already gone to bed.

Leonardo was working on meditation when he heard the sound.

A little yawn before little footsteps made their way to him. The sixteen year old cracked open an eye to see the youngest member of his family standing before him.

She was a tiny little thing, pale, large eyed with pale pink hair and reddish pink eyes to match. They had found her when they were young and she was just a baby. "Madoka-chan...What's wrong?" He asked opening both eyes seeing tears running down her face.

She only gave a hiccup before breaking into a run and falling into the turtle's open arms before starting to sob.

Leo tightened a hold on the girl his protective side flaring up. "Was it about...What was it you called it ...Walpurgisnacht?"

She nodded giving a louder sob as the name of the monster from her nightmares was mentioned. She often had these horrible nightmares of being a girl with magical powers being chased or killed by monsters...Monsters she called Witches. He knew the names of some of them.

Walpurgisnacht, Oktavia Von Seckendorff, Charlotte, Gertrude a few others that slipped his mind...

But none scared the girl as bad as Walpurgisnacht..Or a witch Madoka often had nightmares of becoming...Something called Kriemhild Gretchen...

He held her as she cried the images of her nightmarish world still haunting her. "Shh...Shh...It's okay Madoka...It's okay little sister..."

His brothers and him were very protective of the pink haired girl...Ever since Splinter found her abandoned in a junkyard tossed away as if she was trash. She was just a baby back then and they were six...Ever since she was small she had the nightmares...Possibly even before that unable to understand what they meant.

Madoka's sobbing quieted a bit as she gave a hiccup. He wondered how long she had been crying to cause her to wind up hiccuping every other breath. "How long have you been awake?"

"Awhile..." She whispered burying her face into his plastron. She looked up at him her reddish pink eyes red around the rims.

Leo sighed pressing a kiss to her temple. He didn't show his soft side that often but for his younger siblings like Mikey or Madoka...He made an exception. "Wanna stay here?" He offered quietly.

She nodded as he rocked her a little her sobbing drifting to quiet breathing and hiccups. He let her go as she started to squirm.

Madoka stood up shakily. "I'm gonna get my drawing pad and my pencils..." She murmured going to her room that was next to Donatello's.

She peered inside to find her purple banded brother asleep over his desk. She giggled a little...Donnie was always up so late..She never really understood it but as long as he was okay.

Walking into her room she grabbed one of her many sketchbooks which had "Witch." printed in sharpie across their covers. She had filled up a lot of them in her lifetime and was still going. Picking up her pencil box she quietly keeping as silent as she could back to Leonardo's room.

She often couldn't sleep after her witch induced nightmares so she started to draw after them...And see what happened. It somehow calmed her.

Sitting behind Leo her back pressed against his shell she flipped to a clean page and picked up her pencil beginning to sketch.

Images of a creature made of large cogs, with arms positioned downward an evil smile upon it's blank face. There was also a girl...Someone Madoka didn't quite know.

A girl wearing what looked like a school uniform with a ribbon around her head as a headband sporting a gem implanted into one of her hands. Madoka often when she dreamt of having powers and running from the witches saw this girl...Saw this soldier..

Soon her pencil drew others...Only silhouettes however...A girl with curly hair and a gun, a girl wearing a cloak that flowed out holding a sword...One with a lance, soon the page filled and filled until there was just a tiny spot left.

That's where she drew herself...Curled up on the ground her hands over her ears eyes shut as her mouth was opened in an unending scream of horror and anguish a little devil of a creature that identified itself in her dreams as Kyubey.

She didn't realize her brother's back wasn't against her's until he spoke having been watching her. "This is the world of your dreams?"

She gasped looking at him. Leonardo had a thoughtful but concerned look on his face.

The sketch's page was full of pain, suffering it seemed...But it also seemed to have something else to it...

The way her pencil had went over with care with each and every detail showed she was trying to hold onto the memory if only for a moment longer.

"Yes..." She spoke finally after a moment. Leo sighed.

"Why do you torment yourself like this Madoka? I know this terrifies you more then anything...Even more then Agent Bishop...Or the Shredder."

Try as they might..Madoka was still revealed to the madmen the brothers faced. She had seen her own siblings cut down before her eyes and almost cut down herself. Had seen Donatello turn into a victim of a virus and had almost lost him.

Yet somehow...She still retained some of her childhood innocence. Or at least a form of it. "It helps...It helps me to remember." Her voice said softly as Leo swallowed hard.

_Remember?_

_Oh Madoka..._

The girl's head bobbed as Madoka's eyes started to close. Leo stood scooping her up and laying her on his bed as he crawled in beside her.

Within minutes she was sound asleep her nightmares forgotten...For now.

Within a half hour Leo himself had drifted off his little sister somehow curling up atop his carapace after he rolled over in his sleep.

With her family she was strong..As strong as the magical girl she dreamt of being, able to take down whatever was put in their way.

Or at least try.

But nights like this reminded Leo...Reminded his brothers that despite being a kunoichi to be, proud to wear the uniform with it, proud to hold her head up high...That she was still a little girl who needed her family.

They sometimes forgot with how she carried herself...After battles carrying herself as if she was a veteran returning to war. Even though she had only recently begun to fight for real.

Little did they know...She had at one point in time...In a previous life...In a previous world did infact fight before...Fight the witches and win...See her friends die before her eyes...See what truly happened when one became what was called a Magical Girl.

A Puella Magi.

That Madoka...Madoka Kaname was long deceased destroyed by her wish to end all witches before they were born...But this Madoka...Hamato Madoka was a different girl.

She was raised as a ninja from young...Never encountered or even knew what an Incubator was besides what her brother Donnie told her about it keeping eggs warm.

Only thing she did remember from her past life...Was the life of a warrior. Taking to the bow and arrows as if she had always held them and yet dropped them as if they had burned her. Wear her hair in pigtails with red ribbons only to burn the ribbons or use them for something else.

There was traces...

She did remember...But she didn't remember the way one expected.

She didn't face a witch..Never saw a Wraith or knew of the other magical girls in her dreams even being real. She knew the horrors of the Foot Clan, Shredder, alien beings like Triceratons, Utroms. People who wanted her brothers and their friends on a dissection table like Bishop and Stockman.

She adored her family and their friends. Often tagging along with them whenever she could. She loved her father and sensei very much as did the wise rat to his adoptive daughter.

Madoka Kaname was a legend, a girl who transcended entropy, re-wrote the laws of the universe...A Puella Magi who became hope itself.

Hamato Madoka was a kunoichi, a girl who was tossed away and given new life with a new family consisting of a rat and four turtles. Who saw things no one would believe...

They were different...Yet one in the same.

FIN

/

This will likely NEVER be continued. I wasn't able to sleep as this plot bunny kept bugging me...What if Madoka had been reborn and was raised as Splinter's daughter and the turtles being her brothers? What if she saw all the things that happened to them?

Thus...This was born. I dunno if it makes sense...And frankly I had too much fun writing it to care. XD;; Enjoy.


End file.
